huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Santiago
Santiago is Sophie Casterwill's bodyguard and beloved guardian. He is eight years older than Sophie, and saved her life when her house in Paris was set on fire. His family is from Madrid, Spain. Although History Santiago grew up in the Casterwill family house in Paris, where his father had served as a guardian of Sophie Casterwill's mother. After Sophie's birth, Santiago was trained by his father in order to serve as Sophie's guardian. When Santiago was still young, he was present when Kiel attacked the home of Sophie Casterwill, killing her parents and presumably her brother. He managed to reach Sophie through the flames and carried her to safety. Afterwards, he and LeBlanche took over as her guardians and trained her to be a Seeker worthy of the Casterwill name. When Sophie enlisted the help of Dante Vale to help her and Lok Lambert, Santiago expressed distrust due to jealousy of Dante's formidable skills as a Seeker. Upon hearing of Dante's plan to take Sophie to Prague, Czech Republic, the home of the Organization, Santiago challenged Dante to battle, though he lost to Dante. When the Venice Huntik Library was attacked by the Organization for information on the golem of Prague, Santiago assisted Dante in fighting off the Suits, invoking his Titan, Shinobi, to fight Defoe's Kreutalk. However, in the midst of battle, he found himself separated from Sophie and unable to protect her. He then placed his trust in Dante after the latter used his body to shield Sophie. When Rassimov blocked Sophie's bank accounts, Santiago and LeBlanche assisted the Huntik team by getting normal jobs to earn enough money for tickets to Egypt. One job resulted in Santiago reacting to protect Sophie from Alisa Clairmont. On their final job, Santiago helped fight and defeat three Suits. During the battle at the Fortress of Iron Will, Santiago bravely defended the Stronghold, alongside LeBlanche and Sophie, fighting off numerous Silent Soldiers and Casterwill Hunters. As the pressure mounted and the group were outnumbered, Santiago led Marduk away after revealing he was the reason Sophie escaped Kiel's arson, in order to buy Sophie time. Santiago fought in the final battle at the Blood Spiral Base, defeating numerous Spirals, alongside his Titan, Kunoichi. The pair later rescued LeBlanche from a Scramjet that had been seriously damaged by Wind and Shakrit. Personality Santiago is incredibly protective over his ward, Sophie Casterwill, and is willing to put his life in danger in order to protect her. Though initially distrustful of outside help in the form of Dante Vale, Santiago soon found a comrade and friend in the Huntik Foundation operative. Abilities ]] Santiago is a trained Seeker and ninja who is capable of utilizing various spells including his go-to spell, Shadowpoint. As a guardian serving the Casterwill family, he trains for hours per day to keep his skills honed. He is also capable of invoking the ninja Titans, Shinobi and Kunoichi, with whom he is bonded. In addition to his abilities as a Seeker, he is a skilled martial artist and studied under masters from Japan, China, and Korea. Like a true ninja, he is a master of stealth and agility. In addition to hand-to-hand combat, he is skilled with numerous weapons and can turn everyday objects into weapons. He also makes use of knowledge of oriental cultures and meditation, having learned them in his studies. He often exercises great control over his mind and emotions and thus was able to teach the same calmness to Sophie to help her to master the Findshape spell. Spells Utilized * Everfight (TCG) * Hyperstride * Shadowpoint * Slamcannon (TCG) * Touchram Bonded Titans * Kunoichi * Ponderous (TCG) * Shinobi Gallery Santiago 1.jpg|Santiago's Concept Art Santiago 2.jpg|Santiago's Stock Art S2E39 Young Sophie Santiago.png|Young Santiago and Sophie S2E39 Santiago.png S2E37 Santiago.png S2E40 Santiago.png S1E02_Santiago_summons_Shinobi.jpg S1E14 Santiago.jpg S2E37 Sophie Santiago.png Trivia * Santiago's name is derived from the Spanish words "Santo Iago" which translates into English as either Saint Jacob or Saint James . Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Casterwill family members